


all's fair in love and laser tag

by untakenbeepun



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: ...that's also a requirement for sidlesmith, Everyone is a dork, Fluff, Laser Tag, Other, The Gang Plays Laser Tag, drew and harrison are dorks, everyone who enrols at sidlesmith is a disaster, it's a requirement for entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: Drew, Harrison and the Sidlesmith tropers play a game of laser tag.





	all's fair in love and laser tag

“You want me to spend a whole afternoon with you in a darkened room, wearing a vest that countless other people have worn, shooting at people with toy guns?”

“_Lasers,” _Harrison corrected. “And yes. It’ll be fun.”

Drew groaned and pressed a pillow over his head.

“You’re no fun.”

“I’d much rather stay at home,” he said, his hand slinking from under the duvet to wrap around Harrison’s waist and pull him down beside him, “in bed. With you.”

The last part he whispered into Harrison’s ear, nipping at the side of Harrison’s neck until he was a veritable puddle in the bed.

“Stop it,” Harrison said even though he was holding down a giggle, the feel of Drew’s lips against his neck making his skin shiver. “We have to get out of the house sometime. And think about what all of the tropers have done for us? We have to thank them somehow.”

“Yeah, but with laser tag, _really_?”

“Come on! It’ll be _fun!” _Harrison said, tapping on Drew’s leg. “When you think about it, laser tag is the perfect stage for romantic exploits.”

Drew gave him a look.

“It is! Think about it! Combat situations, two teammates in a high-pressure situation. Protecting each other, looking out for each other – with none of the like, actual threat of death,” Harrison said, his hands clasped over his heart. “Why are you smiling at me?”

Drew smothered his grin. “No reason. What if we end up on different teams?”

“That’s even better! Two mortal enemies on the battlefield, locked in combat, the sexual tension mounting, the possibilities are _endless_.”

Drew rolled his eyes fondly. “But laser tag, Harrison, really? Can’t we just take everyone out for a movie or something?”

“I’ll buy you dinner.” 

“Deal.”

* * *

As it happened, Drew and Harrison _were_ on opposing teams. Team A consisted of Harrison, Hal, Lovejoy, Wendy and the OT3. Team B had Drew, his old roommate Adina, Stanwyck, Lisa, Latte, Vivan and Sam. 

“You’re going down,” Harrison said, sat opposite Drew while they waited for the room to open. “We’re going to wipe the floor with you.”

“Oh no,” Drew said, dryly. “Whatever will we do.”

The door opened, and almost instantly, the Sidlesmith crew – who let’s face it, were made up of a group of complete and utter disasters – descended into chaos.

Wendy and Lisa pounced on each other, their guns nose to nose, furiously pressing on the triggers. Stanwyck and Lovejoy were much the same, only they were on opposite ends of the room, periodically jumping up and ducking behind obstacles as they yelled at each other. Torgo, Adelaide and Nicely-Nicely probably shouldn’t have been on the same team, but they’d protested any combinations that put them on separate teams. The three of them found a shady corner to make out in. Hal and Adina were trading quips over the top of a big block, periodically shooting at each other.

Drew disappeared the moment he entered the room. After a few minutes of looking, Harrison couldn’t find him anywhere.

Harrison frowned, slightly stung, his daydreams of Drew playing along in his laser tag fantasies slowly vanishing.

No matter. There was a war to be won, and God damn it, Harrison was going to win.

He tore through the room, shooting lasers specifically where Lovejoy and Stanwyck were squabbling. He ducked behind a block, peeking out to aim at Adina, and then Latte who had both scurried by.

In his head, he was in an action movie, slow motion running as he shot at enemies, dodged bullets, performed death-defying stunts.

He was totally _cool. _

That was until he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his feet, his gun rolling over to the side.

Miraculously, no one saw, and he pulled himself to his feet with only minimal embarrassment.

Thirty minutes in, and the scene was nothing short of disaster. Vivan’s gun had broken. Lovejoy and Stanwyck had been dragged out of there by the attendant for physically fighting. Latte had tripped and fallen, and somehow managed to cut their hand on the only sharp thing in the otherwise soft area. The OT3 didn’t seem to notice anything was awry, still at home in their shady corner, locking lips.

It was all starting to get a bit much.

After almost 90 minutes of playing, boredom building as player after player of their disaster crew seemed to run into some kind of problem or other, Harrison finally found Drew, slumped behind a block, looking rather bored. 

“I’m pretty much out,” Harrison said, looking down at his gun and sinking down to join Drew. “Time’s almost up, anyway. Are you really not having fun?”

“It’s alright,” Drew said, non-committedly.

They stayed sitting behind the target for a few minutes in companionable silence.

“We didn’t have to do this,” Harrison said. “We could’ve done something else.”

Drew shrugged. “I like hanging out with you.”

“D’aww. But you know, you don’t have to do things that make you miserable just to please me.”

“I know,” Drew said.

His hand slid to cup Harrison’s cheek, gently pulling him closer to kiss him softly, head pressing together. Never one to say no to a kiss, Harrison pulled Drew closer, his gun slipping out of his hand onto the floor as he reached to grab at Drew’s waist.

Abruptly, Drew moved away. Harrison blinked.

“Sorry, Harrison,” Drew said as he pulled away from the kiss, and Harrison looked down, aghast, at Drew’s gun, pressed in the middle of Harrison’s chest, and then back up at Drew’s shit-eating grin. “_You lose.” _

Then he scarpered, laughing as the cheers from his teammates filled the room, Lisa slamming Drew’s hand in a high-five. 

Harrison looked down at his laser, draining of juice, just as the timer ran out and the screen above him flashed TEAM B WINS in big red letters.

“But – what – how?” Harrison demanded.

“Oh, perhaps I forgot to tell you,” Drew said, that smug grin of his still wide on his face. “When I play laser tag, I _play to win_.”

Harrison looked at the scores, his jaw dropping as he saw the stats. Drew’s team had almost twice as many kills, and more than half of them were from Drew himself. Team B were cheering, clapping their hands on Drew’s shoulders and wearing similar smug smiles. Harrison looked between them and Drew, mouth agape.

Drew was examining his fingernails, trying to look nonchalant, but he couldn’t keep that rather self-satisfied grin off his face.

“You traitor!” Harrison gasped.

“All’s fair in love and laser tag.”

Harrison pouted, folding his arms and blowing a raspberry. Drew grinned, wrapping his arms around Harrison from behind and pulling him against his chest.

“Don’t be like that,” he said, his nose in Harrison’s hair. “Next time we can be on the same team.”

“And?”

Drew sighed. “And I’ll buy you dinner.”

Harrison grinned, turning in Drew’s arms and pressed his face into his chest, his arms slipping around Drew’s waist and holding him tight.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [bee-elzebub](https://bee-ezlebub.tumblr.com/) and on twitter at [@untakenbeepun](https://twitter.com/untakenbeepun)


End file.
